


What U do?

by gudekkuma_yeollie



Series: Pretty Boys and Escorts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, First Date, Fondling, Grinding, Held Down, Jealousy, Kyungsoo's duality, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Spanking, alpha!kyungsoo, communication!, mild exhibitionism, omega!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudekkuma_yeollie/pseuds/gudekkuma_yeollie
Summary: Chanyeol finally asks Kyungsoo out, and of course their first date location is none other than a club.Things get...touchy.





	What U do?

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series! i recommend you read part one first at least before this one, but if you choose not to that's fine! you do you and enjoy lol
> 
> this was supposed to be filth at the club and while it was, it was also fluffy and sappy uwu
> 
> i hope y'all like it~
> 
> also a reminder that all acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above. EXO and all other kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic. I am writing this and all future fics as dramas with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these people are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3

Kyungsoo was moaning quietly, one hand gripping the headboard tight as the other raked blunt nails against Chanyeol’s chest behind him as he rode the omega’s face, Chanyeol’s large hands framing the alpha’s hips as he let Kyungsoo use his mouth as he pleased.

“Such a good boy.” Kyungsoo panted, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s skin when the omega whined into him, able to feel the vibrations shoot up his spine as the taller’s tongue lapped desperately at the alpha’s hole.

Kyungsoo finally moved his hand off the headboard, going to grip at his leaking cock. He pressed down harder against Chanyeol’s face, the omega’s lewd slurping noises only fueling his hastening strokes as he brought himself to completion.

The alpha breathed deep, chest heaving slightly as he lifted off Chanyeol, sitting to the omega’s side as the taller sucked in greedy breaths of air, shiny red mouth covered in his own spit and looking utterly blissed out.

“You did well, baby.” Kyungsoo praised, running a hand through Chanyeol’s damp locks. The omega had decided to ditch the powder-blue and go for a soft-white color that made him look more innocent than ever.

The alpha had warned him that if he kept switching colors like this, Chanyeol was really going to end up damaging his hair and becoming bald. The omega had pouted at him and asked if Kyungsoo was saying that would stop liking him if he didn’t have hair, which led to the alpha wiping the look off his face with a few well-placed caresses and a tongue-fuck of his own.

“Thank you, daddy.” Chanyeol preened tiredly, rolling over and wrapping an arm around the alpha’s waist as he nuzzled Kyungsoo’s knee. “Daddy tasted so good; didn’t wanna stop…”

Kyungsoo huffed, fingers twitching against the taller’s scalp. He thought he would’ve been used to Chanyeol’s cuddle-brained mumblings by now, but there was something about how honest and sincere the omega got while not even realizing how open he was being that niggled warm under Kyungsoo’s skin in a way that no other client had been able to before.

“Hm. Let me go for a moment so I can get us some water.” Kyungsoo tapped the omega’s jaw, pinching it when Chanyeol grumbled and tried to squirm further into him. “Chanyeol, you know the rule: rehydrate after each second round.”

Sighing, the taller let go, and Kyungsoo rose to fetch him and Chanyeol bottles from the cooler. The omega watched him, laid on his side and cheek squished against his arm as he took in the broad lines of the alpha’s back, a subtly curved waist leading down to the firm, plush ass Chanyeol had been happily intimate with just a few minutes ago.

Kyungsoo bent over the cooler and the omega let out another sigh, this one much dreamier.

“Date me.”

Kyungsoo paused in the middle of grabbing two bottles, and Chanyeol froze when he realized that he’d just spoken his thoughts aloud.

The alpha began to turn back around to face him, and Chanyeol stared at him like a deer in headlights. Kyungsoo’s expression was unreadable, and the omega swallowed thickly, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up so he could hide his face.

There were quiet footsteps and the dipping of the bed before Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo speak.

“Chanyeol.”

The omega didn’t say anything, remaining firmly burrowed.

“_Chanyeol._”

Slowly, Chanyeol lowered the covers back down, biting his lip as he let himself look up at the escort. There was something in his gaze, something soft and deep that Chanyeol had yet to figure out but had been seeing more often than not during moments like this. He couldn’t handle being looked at like that when he didn’t know what it meant, so he dropped his own gaze to the cream of the sheets.

“I’m sorry,” the omega mumbled. “I know you probably just think of me as like, a super-clingy client who asks for you too much, and that you’re fine with sessions but don’t want anything outside of the club, which is fine! I just got too, uh, into it, and I’m sorry. Just forget I said anything.”

Kyungsoo gripped Chanyeol’s chin, not even having to exert any pressure to make the omega look up at him, the taller following the guiding tilt of his fingers as easily as he breathed.

“Yes,” the alpha murmured. “I’ll date you, Chanyeol.”

The omega’s eyes widened, hope sparking in his big eyes and Kyungsoo let himself smile.

“Really?”

“Really. And you’re not clingy. Don’t put yourself down, Chanyeol. I do happen to enjoy your company.”

Chanyeol’s lids lowered as his tongue swiped against his lower lip, a glint flashing in his playful gaze.

“How much though?”

Kyungsoo’s grip tightened on his chin, leaning down to brush their lips together as he pressed one hand against the omega’s hip, leg slotting between Chanyeol’s, cum and slick smearing on his toned thigh.

“Lay back and daddy will show you exactly how much he enjoys taking apart his best boy.”

Whatever Chanyeol was going to say was swallowed by Kyungsoo’s mouth, a whimper escaping him when the alpha shifted his hand to tease at the omega’s sensitive rim.

Chanyeol even thought Kyungsoo had forgotten about the water until the alpha incorporated it into their foreplay. The omega got a spank for every splash of water that dampened the sheets.

Needless to say, Chanyeol wasn’t going to be looking at bottles the same for a long time.

✦ ✦ ✦

After a few more orgasms and a confirmatory text conversation later, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decided on going out to—ironically enough—a club.

It had been Kyungsoo’s idea to get drinks, and Chanyeol always preferred clubs to bars because he enjoyed the energy of a dance floor. He wasn’t necessarily the greatest dancer when compared to his friends, but he was definitely better than average.

So, they decided to go to _Club Starship_, and since it was only a few blocks from _Sizzling Mania_, they would meet at the escort club.

Baekhyun and Jongin had taken Chanyeol out the moment they heard he had finally worked up the courage to ask Kyungsoo out. And when they heard the first date location, the duo wasted no time in dragging the white-haired omega shopping to ensure that he would be dressed in the truest hoest of hoes outfit that would drive Kyungsoo wild.

Chanyeol had ended up spending more than a few hours and a decent chunk of money on this spontaneous spree (he was well off and had a great job that paid him handsomely; he was more than happy to pamper himself).

However, despite all the new clothes Baekhyun and Jongin had helped him pick out, the two had come to a unanimous agreement on what Chanyeol should wear on the big night.

And that was how the omega showed up for his first date with Kyungsoo wearing a translucent mesh button up and leather pants so tight he sent a mental apology out to his mother for going outside in them. The collar and cuffs were an opaque black, as well as the middle strip where the shirt buttoned that ran a straight line down from his clavicle to where the shirt tucked into the glossy waistband of his pants. He had styled his hair so that it looked tussled, as if Kyungsoo had already run his hands through it and gripped the white locks between his fingers.

This time, Chanyeol opted to do a smoky eyeshadow look and glossy lip, but it was thanks to Jongin. Despite the fact that the younger omega was at his sister’s watching his niece and nephew, they had video called and Jongin had guided Chanyeol through the steps.

All in all, Chanyeol felt and looked ravishing.

He practically skipped into the club, beaming at the bouncer, who even gave him a thumbs-up for once. Yuta’s brows raised at the sight of Chanyeol, letting out a low whistle when the omega approached his desk.

“So?” Chanyeol grinned down at the Japanese man. “You think he’ll like it?”

“I’m not going to feed your praise kink.” Yuta scoffed, making the omega pout.

Chanyeol’s eyes caught the poster on the wall behind Yuta, choking on his breath when he took it in. It was presumably one of the club’s escorts, a dark-haired sub from the looks of it, named Sehun. He had a bit of a large nose, but it didn’t detract from his handsomeness, high cheekboned with a pair of brows that were thick and vaguely villainous.

What got him was the fact that Sehun was pointing a finger at his own coyly opened mouth, the text bubble next to him reading “Daddies cum here.” There was a blue border around the poster, denoting him a beta like Yuta, but Chanyeol didn’t dare comment on it, knowing that the employee probably wouldn’t hesitate to drag Chanyeol down and smack him.

“Who even made that?” the omega wheezed, clutching at his sides.

Yuta’s lips pursed, looking irked and tired.

“All I know is that every time I take it down, a new one is put up in its place. And all that brat admits to is taking the picture. Boosted his requests, though.”

Chanyeol took out his phone, snapping a pic and sending it to his, Baekhyun, and Jongin’s group chat with the caption of “_did you two see this??? ashdfjshdfsjkb_”

“Speak of the devil brat and he’ll come,” Yuta rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol turned, spotting Sehun enter the lobby. He was wearing a thin, loose button up. Though, he hadn’t bothered buttoning most of the shirt, showing off pale skin. His hair was pushed back, a few strands falling over his forehead. Chanyeol recognized the expensive platinum, sapphire-faced watch the beta was wearing, brow raising as he came to the conclusion that Sehun was probably one of the top sugar babies at the club.

His attention shifted when the front doors opened and Kyungsoo walked in, breath catching at the sight of the alpha.

Usually, Kyungsoo wore proper suits when on the job, but since he and Chanyeol were going out on a date, he’d dressed more casually, and Chanyeol internally cried at how good the alpha seemed to look in everything as he drank in the sight of the other.

Kyungsoo was wearing a black polo, the collar and short sleeves striped, and a floral button up was peeking out from under it, sleeves rolled up to show off his toned forearms, a simple braided bracelet hanging off his wrist. Chanyeol had never seen the alpha in jeans before, but the comfortable yet suggestive fit of them made the omega feel just as hot under his mesh collar as the slacks Kyungsoo typically wore. The escort must’ve gotten his hair freshly shaved again, the sides clean and close-shorn but the top gelled and just brushing against the top of his forehead.

There was a moment where Chanyeol was just struck with a feeling of “_wow, I’m really fucking lucky_” as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Kyungsoo made eye contact with him, and Chanyeol really was gone then.

He started to make his way over to the alpha, but he was beaten to it.

By none other than Sehun, the little _shit_.

Chanyeol’s brow twitched when he saw the beta sling an arm around the alpha’s shoulder, gesturing with his other hand as he talked to him about something. The omega picked up his pace a little bit, finally close enough to hear what they were saying.

“…look like some sort of porno golfer dom.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment, Sehun.”

“I can give you more than compliments, hyung. It’s been a while since we fucked. You probably got new toys since then, right?”

“Hm, you’re a brat, Sehun. You know how I feel about troublemaking in the bedroom.”

“Come on, you know you like it when I push back a little, _daddy_.”

Did…Did Sehun really just call Kyungsoo, _Chanyeol’s Kyungsoo_, “daddy?”

Chanyeol may not have had claws, but he was more than ready to get ugly if he had to.

“Kyungja!” Chanyeol cried happily, ignoring the widening of Sehun’s eyes and the raise of Kyungsoo’s brow. “Are you ready for our date? You look really good,” he praised.

“Oh? You’re going on a date, hyung?” Sehun said in surprise to Kyungsoo, but his gaze was on Chanyeol, evaluating the omega. If the alpha could tell the obvious sizing up Chanyeol and Sehun were doing at each other, he didn’t comment on it.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answered calmly. “It was nice seeing you, Sehun, but Chanyeol and I should probably get going.”

There was a heady rush of victory that thrummed through Chanyeol’s veins, increasing when Kyungsoo extracted himself from the beta’s hold. The omega knew some smugness probably showed on his face based off the narrowing of Sehun’s eyes, but he found it impossible to care when Kyungsoo let Chanyeol take his arm and intertwine their hands together.

They headed back to the doors, and Chanyeol waved goodbye at Yuta, the Japanese man sighing but returning it.

“What was that back there?” Kyungsoo questioned, tone casual.

Chanyeol twitched, staring off to the side nervously.

“Nothing,” he assured. “How are you? How was your day?”

Kyungsoo didn’t push, simply humming and squeezing Chanyeol’s hand.

“It was fine. I was looking forward to tonight,” he replied. Before the omega could even begin to internally gush over that, he continued. “I didn’t have the chance to say it earlier, but you look…”

Chanyeol tilted his head, smiling down at the alpha.

“I look…?” he prompted.

“Like I should put a jacket on you. I can see your nipples. Aren’t you cold?”

Chanyeol tried not to pout, feeling his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

“You don’t like it?” he huffed.

Kyungsoo chuckled, reaching up with his free hand to smooth the wrinkle of Chanyeol’s brow.

“I think you look incredible, baby, but what I think doesn’t matter. As long as you feel good about what you’re wearing; I’m just here to appreciate whatever you choose.”

Chanyeol really, really wanted to kiss him.

So he did.

It was a simple dip and press of the lips, but it conveyed the warmth and adoration Chanyeol couldn’t even begin to put into words, and that was enough.

He may have snuck another one, because kissing Kyungsoo just once was impossible for him.

They reached _Club Starship _soon enough, and Chanyeol knew they wouldn’t have any issues getting in because they looked like a low-key power couple. The term made him try to fight a smile as they received their yellow and red wristbands, heading inside.

Chanyeol had kept his hand wound in Kyungsoo’s, tugging on it as he led them to the bar.

“I can’t wait,” he said excitedly, “do you know what you want? It’s on me, and you can’t say no, because this is the first time we’re out together and I wanna.”

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand, chuckling.

“I’ll have an Asahi then. Thank you, baby.”

Chanyeol beamed, pulling some bills out as he leaned forward to talk to the bartender.

“Hey, Kihyun. Two Asahi beers, please.”

The pink-haired man nodded, grabbing them two cold bottles and sliding them over.

“You haven’t been here in a while,” Kihyun remarked. “Almost thought you’d finally settled down or something.” His gaze flitted down to where Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s hands were joined.

“Or something,” Chanyeol replied cheekily. “Here,” he passed a beer over to his date. Kyungsoo held the bottle still until Chanyeol clinked his own against his, both of them taking their first sips. He and the alpha sat down on the stools, facing outward.

There was a moment where Chanyeol glanced around, taking in the club since it had been a while since he’d been here. It was pretty much the same, some familiar faces in the crowd but none he was going to go bother saying hello to, not when he had Kyungsoo warm and solid next to him.

Though, he did notice that they both seemed to have a decent number of gazes linger on them, feeling the rush of his ego at the attention. Tonight was going to be strictly look but don’t touch. If anyone so much as tried to dance on Kyungsoo, Chanyeol would probably try to stake a claim in the middle of the club.

Chanyeol was going to wait until Kyungsoo had finished off most of his beer before asking the alpha to dance, but his plans were put on pause when an old face came over to greet him.

“Chanyeol!” Minhyuk beamed ecstatically, eyes crinkling as he smiled up at him.

“Minhyuk!” Chanyeol returned the grin, letting go of Kyungsoo momentarily to briefly hug the other alpha. “You look great,” he hummed.

Minhyuk was kind of like Baekhyun: pretty, average height, and seemed cute and innocent until he opened his mouth. He had a good jawline, and his penchant for glitter and gloss was on par with Baekhyun and Jongin. His hair was a peachy-orange color, and he was wearing a white flowy top tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, chokers and necklaces layered against his throat.

  
Simply put, he was charming and attractive.

“I could say the same,” Minhyuk wasn’t subtle about the way his eyes roved down Chanyeol’s form. “I just came over to say hello, but if you’re interested, I’ll be out on the dance floor if you wanna join me.”

He turned, heading off and it didn’t take him more than a minute to find not one but two willing partners when he hit the throng of dancing club-goers.

“He seemed…nice,” Kyungsoo said finally.

Chanyeol nudged the alpha’s elbow, swinging their hands together.

“He is,” the omega confirmed. “Very Baekhyun-y, so that probably tells you everything you need to know about him.”

Kyungsoo made a noncommittal noise, sipping on his beer, and Chanyeol could tell that there was something off with the younger, but he didn’t want to bring it up in case it was a minor thing.

“Do you wanna dance?” the taller questioned hopefully instead.

Kyungsoo swished his bottle, shaking his head. Chanyeol deflated a little, but decided he’d wait until the alpha drank the rest before trying again.

“By all accounts, you don’t have to wait on me.” Kyungsoo murmured, making Chanyeol’s brow furrow.

“But what if I wanna dance with you? I don’t mind waiting,” the omega countered.

Kyungsoo’s gaze cut to where Minhyuk was dancing with a pair of betas, the alpha’s moves a little suggestive, but nothing so raunchy as hips against hips or hands placed against naughty bits.

“You should go if you want; Minhyuk already offered, didn’t he? You should take him up on it,” the escort suggested.

Chanyeol squinted at Kyungsoo, wondering if the alpha realized what he was saying. This was their first date together, and instead of going out to the dance floor with him, he was telling Chanyeol to dance with _another alpha_ while he just sat at the bar and watched.

Most times, Chanyeol appreciated Kyungsoo’s open-mindedness and the freedom to do as he pleased, but now? Chanyeol really just wanted Kyungsoo to want him the way Chanyeol wanted him. The omega had to make peace with the fact that Kyungsoo slept with other people for his job, and he respected him and gave him his space, but it still _bugged _the taller. Kyungsoo didn’t even seem to mind the rare times when Chanyeol brought up exes, or talked about other people more than platonically.

It just felt as if Kyungsoo liked him, but there was no intention of commitment.

Chanyeol was a stupid romantic who, despite his numerous one-night stands, had actually fallen deep and hard for the escort, and the thought of Kyungsoo not wanting to be Chanyeol’s, of having Chanyeol being _his_, made the omega’s chest feel tight.

He set his beer down on the countertop, a little harder than necessary as he smiled saccharinely down at the alpha. It didn’t reach his eyes, and Kyungsoo must’ve been able to tell.

“Okay,” he said finally. “I’ll go dance with Minhyuk then. Wait here for me?”

Kyungsoo nodded, one leg shifting so that it bent as he rested his foot against the lower rung of the stool. He was leaning an elbow back on the counter top, and Chanyeol hated how nonchalantly handsome the other still managed to look.

Turning on his heel, Chanyeol made his way into the crowd, catching Minhyuk.

“Hey, that offer still open?” the omega tilted his head.

Minhyuk’s lips curled, eyes sparking with a familiar glow as he left the two he’d been dancing with. They didn’t seem upset at seeing him go, probably just having danced for the fun of it.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come over, not with the look lover boy over there gave me earlier, but I’m not about to turn you down.”

Chanyeol’s brow raised at Minhyuk’s statement about Kyungsoo, but there was a flicker of irritation that passed through him. If Kyungsoo didn’t want him to spend time with Minhyuk, then he should just _say_ so.

“I just came over to dance,” Chanyeol murmured as the song changed to something slower and more sensual, arms looping over Minhyuk’s shoulders and making the alpha’s own brow lift, “but also maybe to make him jealous. Wanna help?”

The way Minhyuk gripped at his hips and tugged him closer, a smirk curving up his mouth as he looked up at Chanyeol through his lashes was answer enough.

“You really like this one, huh?” Minhyuk teased as they moved together, fingers warm through the thin mesh of Chanyeol’s shirt as he trailed a hand up to rest against the small of his back.

“So, so much,” the omega admitted with a sigh. “I’m whipped as fuck for him, Minhyuk.”

The alpha made a sympathetic noise, rubbing at Chanyeol’s skin through his shirt. He glanced to the side, face breaking into something mischievously delighted as he caught sight of the expression Kyungsoo was wearing.

“Oo, I don’t think lover boy likes this. Do you want me to pull out the big guns?” Minhyuk whispered conspiratorially.

Chanyeol nodded, deciding why the hell not as he turned his head to look back over at Kyungsoo. The escort’s brow was furrowed, lines creasing his forehead and lips pursed tightly, fingers even tighter against the glass of his bottle.

Then, Minhyuk’s hand dropped down to Chanyeol’s leather-clad ass, briefly feeling up one of the cheeks and making the omega shudder, squeezing around Minhyuk’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo’s knuckles had gone white, nostrils flaring and expression nothing short of thunderous before he shut his eyes, breathing deeply as he schooled himself back into something passable as neutral.

Well, this was certainly new indeed.

Usually, Kyungsoo’s poker face was as impeccable as they came, but for once, Chanyeol had managed to get something reactive out of him, and despite the slight guilt curling in his belly, he felt hope that _maybe_ Kyungsoo wasn’t as laidback about this as he seemed.

A not-so little part of him also hoped that Kyungsoo would get possessive and take him back home and call him a slut as he fucked him into the sheets.

He must’ve shot out a burst of pheromones at the thought, because Minhyuk’s grip tightened momentarily, responding with his own traces of juniper and cinnamon.

They finished out the song, both distracted, and when it came time to part, Chanyeol dropped a kiss on his friend’s cheek.

“Thanks, Minhyuk. I had fun,” the omega sent him a smile.

Minhyuk returned it, pupils a little blown.

“I forgot how potent your scent is,” he sighed, “I’m gonna go find someone who doesn’t have a partner that’ll try to rip my throat out.”

Chanyeol smiled apologetically, seeing Minhyuk off before going back over to Kyungsoo.

The underlying tang of ginger was particularly sharp when the omega approached the alpha.

“You looked like you enjoyed yourself.” Kyungsoo noted, tone not too much or too little of anything. Chanyeol wanted to scream.

Emboldened with frustration, Chanyeol firmly placed his hands atop Kyungsoo’s broad shoulders, sitting himself down on the alpha’s lap without reservation as he held the younger’s gaze seriously.

“Kyungsoo,” he began quietly, volume just loud enough for the alpha to hear him over the thumping bass and no one else, “you are without a doubt, the most gentlemanly person I’ve ever had the pleasure of interacting with. However, please remember how often I’ve taken your knot every other week for the last six months. It’s sweet that you’re trying to let me have fun, but what I really just want is for you to act like you want me too.”

Kyungsoo processed what Chanyeol told him, setting the beer down on the counter as he looked up at the patient omega in consideration. Both hands free, the alpha slid them into the backs of Chanyeol’s pockets, winning a tiny gasp of surprise from the taller that turned into something more tremulous when Kyungsoo squeezed.

“I don’t want to make you feel stifled,” Kyungsoo admitted. “The last thing I want is to be a stereotypical controlling, objectifying alpha boyfriend. You’re such a bright, happy soul, Chanyeol, and I don’t want to tamp that in any way.”

Chanyeol shook his head furiously, hands going to cup at Kyungsoo’s cheeks, thumbs stroking the smooth skin gently.

“You’re not that kind of guy, Kyungsoo. You are _the_ sweetest alpha I’ve ever met, and you take care of me so well. I just…I wanna know that you’re really in this and it’s not some sort of a half-hearted thing just because we have good chemistry in bed.”

A little niggling part of Chanyeol’s brain reminded him that this was literally their first date, but he stamped that down because he refused to invalidate the months and sessions they’d spent together thus far as if they meant squat.

“Chanyeol, I’ve wanted you since our first night together.” Kyungsoo’s lips quirked, tinged with something so foreign Chanyeol didn’t realize it for what it was at first: _shyness_.

Kyungsoo was actually being shy with him right now.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol breathed, trying not to coo. “Literally _same_. I thought it was just me…”

Kyungsoo shook his head, the omega allowing the movement and fawning a little at this new side of the alpha. Sure, Kyungsoo had been soft with him before, but he never let himself be completely open like this either and Chanyeol was both incredibly endeared and touched by it.

“Do you…” Kyungsoo paused, both in his words and fondling as he searched for words. “Do you want me to prove it? Here?” he questioned. Chanyeol perked, realizing what Kyungsoo was implying and nodding enthusiastically. “Words, Chanyeol,” the alpha scolded.

“I want it, I want it, I want it.” Chanyeol whined into Kyungsoo’s neck, bouncing a little on the alpha’s lap and feeling the other’s fingers tighten against his ass.

“Baby, do you even know what you’re asking for?” Kyungsoo murmured, leaning forward to nose at the base of Chanyeol’s throat, and the omega happily made room for him to press his lips against his skin.

This was familiar, this was routine, a dance that they both knew well that helped ground them back to common territory from the moment of emotional vulnerability they’d just shared.

“I always want what you’re willing to give me.” Chanyeol breathed, too honest as usual.

That loosened a rumble out of Kyungsoo, pleased and rough around the edges but encompassingly warm. However, he pulled away, Chanyeol trying to follow him, but the alpha squeezed warningly at his cheeks so the omega stayed put. Though, not without a pout.

Kihyun was squinting at them when Kyungsoo turned to him, as if debating how much of their PDA he was willing to tolerate.

“Two shots of vodka,” he requested.

Kihyun clinked two shot glasses down on the counter, pouring out the alcohol without spilling a single drop before setting down some packets of salt and a little bowl of limes next to them.

“This one’s on me.” Kyungsoo informed, so Chanyeol reached into the alpha’s back pocket, pulling out the other’s wallet. The shorter’s lips quirked and he watched as the omega took out bills to cover the tab.

“Chanyeol, I think it’s time I firmly remind you again that there is _no_ knotting allowed inside the club.” Kihyun crossed his arms, and for as small as he was, his glare was perfectly intimidating.

The omega saluted him, and Kihyun sent them one last suspicious look before leaving to go tend to other customers.

Chanyeol picked up a tiny packet of salt, licking his wrist before pouring out a line of the soft white crystals on it, holding his arm out for Kyungsoo as he picked up a shot glass with his free hand. The alpha dragged his tongue against the delicate skin, collecting the salt, and the omega tried to contain the arousal that spiked in his gut, burning hot as he pressed the shot to Kyungsoo’s mouth and helped the alpha down it.

Some of it spilled down the shorter’s plush lower lip and trickled down his chin, but Chanyeol was swooping down to catch it with his own tongue before it could drip. He followed the path back up to Kyungsoo’s waiting mouth, but decided to tease as he brushed against the wet lips before pulling back again.

Kyungsoo watched him with a dark, heady gaze as Chanyeol picked up the remaining shot and a lime. He knocked the shot back like it was nothing—which to the experienced omega, it was. Then, he squeezed the wedge just enough for it to leak as his tongue flicked out to lap up the juice.

“Do you still want to dance?” Kyungsoo questioned, and were this any other situation, had they not just been discussing what they’d been discussing before, Chanyeol would have taken it for an innocent inquiry.

But he knew with one hundred and ten percent certainty that Kyungsoo was about to give him everything he’d asked for and more if he said yes.

“Yes, d—” Chanyeol caught himself, cheeks blooming red at the slip up, “Kyungsoo…”

The wicked little grin the alpha gave him almost made him regret his decision and want to march them straight back to his apartment so he could get the fucking he wanted.

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Kyungsoo chuckled, hands slipping out of Chanyeol’s pockets and the omega almost protested at the loss, having been more than comfortable but deciding it wasn’t worth it, sliding off the alpha’s lap and pulling him up with him.

The beat wasn’t quite fast-paced, but the bass was pounding away at just the right tempo to be suggestive. Kyungsoo’s hands were settled on his hips, leaving such little space between them that they would’ve gotten kicked out were they at a high school dance.

Chanyeol realized what Kyungsoo was doing when the alpha’s hand trailed up to rest against the small of his back, copying the way Minhyuk had held him when they had danced together. Except Kyungsoo’s touches were firmer and much more possessive.

And since Kyungsoo was echoing Minhyuk, erasing the other alpha’s touch with his own that set trails of fiery desire in his wake, Chanyeol was expecting the ass-grab that came next.

But what he wasn’t prepared for was the way Kyungsoo pulled him even closer, their fronts rubbing purposefully and ripping a startled moan out of the omega that was almost louder than the music, biting his lip when Kyungsoo squeezed his ass so hard it felt like the alpha was trying to embed his handprint on Chanyeol right through his pants.

And the way Kyungsoo moved against him already had Chanyeol’s head begin to swim, fingers going tight around the alpha’s shoulders as he tried not to get a semi in the middle of the dance floor. The way Kyungsoo looked up at him, eyes lidded and gaze searing as he worked Chanyeol the way the omega had wanted, had _asked_ for, made arousal spark in his gut, burning a path through his gut and spreading to his fingers and toes.

He shifted, adding a sway of the hip as he turned in Kyungsoo’s grasp, pressing his back up against the alpha’s front. The feel of the knitted cotton of the shorter’s polo rubbing against the silky mesh of his own shirt should’ve felt weird, but the sensation only made Chanyeol try to melt further back into the alpha.

There was a brush of lips against his shoulder blade that made goosebumps raise on his skin and he shuddered. The way he ground back into Kyungsoo was deliberate but not needy, not yet, and Chanyeol prided himself for not becoming the usual puddle of goo in Kyungsoo’s hold, especially with the feeling of the bulge he was shamelessly bearing down on.

Chanyeol licked his lips, hand reaching back to run through Kyungsoo’s soft black locks, the back too short for him to grip but knowing that if he went to fist the top, the alpha might counter with an action that had Chanyeol flinging the “no sex in the club” rule out of his mind and trying to hop on Kyungsoo’s knot right then and there.

Though, with the way Kyungsoo thrust back against him, solid and thick behind him, almost felt like they were already fucking. The part of Chanyeol that thrived off of attention could tell that they had quite a few pairs of eyes watching them, and he felt a heady rush of power, knowing that for as sinfully hot he and Kyungsoo looked together, no one else could have them.

Look but don’t touch, after all.

Chanyeol didn’t know how long they danced like that, but at one point, Kyungsoo turned him back around, pupils wide and dark as he spoke lowly, voice rough with that growly edge he got when he was turned on.

“Your place or mine?”

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, reminding himself that for as impatient that the lust that pulsed thick and titillating through his veins was making him, he’d get his full of Kyungsoo’s voice, touches, attention, cock, desire—everything and _more_ if he just kept his head for the next twenty minutes.

“Mine.” The omega whispered, leaning down and unable to help himself as he slotted his lips against the alpha’s, a quiet noise pitching from his mouth into Kyungsoo’s when the shorter sucked on his tongue, knees going weak.

“Yours.” Kyungsoo murmured as he pulled back after the sticky, wet kiss. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered back open. He hadn’t noticed he’d closed them, briefly registering that his gloss had transferred onto the younger’s own full lips. He swallowed when he took in the softness in the alpha’s gaze, realizing that Kyungsoo was talking about more than just where they’d be spending the rest of their night.

Oh, Chanyeol was in _so_ deep.

✦ ✦ ✦

The walk back to Chanyeol’s apartment was relaxed, an undercurrent of anticipation keeping them on their toes, but there wasn’t a rush as they made their way down the busy streets. They talked about little things, Chanyeol catching Kyungsoo up on the latest dumb thing he and Jongin had done and an incident Baekhyun had at work. Kyungsoo also told Chanyeol about some of the more amusing stories he’d heard from other escorts, skirting around his own client stories for now.

The air changed again when they reached the lobby of Chanyeol’s apartment building, and the omega had to control himself from trying anything in the elevators because he knew that there was a camera in the corner and the last thing he wanted was to give the creepy security guard a show.

He really deserved an award for his self-restraint because Kyungsoo’s hand was in his back pocket again, idly kneading and Chanyeol couldn’t stop _squirming_.

They reached the omega’s apartment soon enough, and the moment Chanyeol had toed off his shoes, he’d been shoved back up against the door, Kyungsoo’s hand clasping around his nape and pulling the taller down to connect their mouths.

Chanyeol returned the kiss greedily, keening when Kyungsoo’s fingers pinched at his nipple through his shirt, the mesh adding another layer of texture that had the already sensitive nub buzzing with pleasure.

“Daddy, _please_.” Chanyeol pleaded when Kyungsoo pulled back, jolting when the alpha leaned forward to mouth at the omega’s other nipple, shaking when he dragged his tongue over it.

“You have an awful habit of not telling me what you want properly, Chanyeol,” the alpha remarked mildly as his grip tightened against the taller’s neck.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _please_.” Chanyeol gasped, hands fisting against the door as Kyungsoo’s palm pressed flat against his stomach, dragging down to the front of his pants where his erection was straining against the tight leather.

He wanted to buck up into the touch, but he wasn’t that far gone that he’d misbehave, so he let himself be teased, gnawing on his lower lip and forcing his hips to keep still.

“I’m feeling generous.” Kyungsoo sent him a little smile, but there was nothing innocent about it. “How do you want me, baby?”

This was a once-in-a-blue-moon opportunity, and Chanyeol’s mind swam at the possibilities as he imagined all the ways in which he could have his alpha, flushing hot, desperate to get out of his clothes and just _feel_.

He suddenly remembered his fantasy from the club, arousal slamming back into him like a punch. His pheromones must’ve been pumping because Kyungsoo’s nostrils flared, pupils somehow darkening even further.

“God, there’s so many ways, both imaginable and not, but for right now…” Chanyeol started, breathy and unable to look away from Kyungsoo, “I want you to hold me down.” He swallowed thickly, feeling like he was going to melt under the alpha’s gaze. “Hold me down and _own_ me.”

There was a moment where Kyungsoo just stared at him before he was on him, closer than he’d been all night, pinning Chanyeol’s wrists against the door.

“You want to be owned, baby?” The alpha growled, and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but whimper in consent, senses going haywire at the delicious cedar-ginger scent flooding up his nose combined with the fact that he had never, _ever_ heard Kyungsoo’s voice go that deep and heavy outside him using his alpha voice.

He cried out when Kyungsoo bit his exposed clavicle, teeth unforgiving as it worried at the sweat-damp skin.

“The next time you fail to answer me, I _will_ spank your ass raw.” Kyungsoo warned.

Chanyeol felt a noise bubble up in his throat, unable to classify what it was but knowing that it was something base and primal. He could handle Kyungsoo’s spankings, but the alpha knew that which was why he always made sure to fuck him roughly after so that the abused skin could smart even more.

“Yes, daddy,” the omega panted, “I’m sorry. I’ll be good; I swear.”

Kyungsoo eased his grip, letting Chanyeol off the door.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

Swallowing thickly and forcing his legs to move, Chanyeol led them down the entryway and living room before reaching the door to his room. The alpha didn’t spend much time admiring their surroundings, zeroing in on the large king size bed the omega had pushed against the wall. The sheets were a cool gray color, and a bubble of fondness almost broke through the alpha at the sight of the lone Rilakkuma head plush tucked in the corner.

Instead, he focused back on his omega, who was shifting needily where he stood, desperate for instruction as he stared down at him eagerly.

“Strip,” the alpha ordered.

Chanyeol was unbuttoning his shirt before Kyungsoo had even finished the word, mesh shimmering slightly in the light as he slipped it off his shoulders and onto the floor. His hands went to his last bit of clothing, keeping his eyes connected with Kyungsoo’s as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and underwear as he pushed them both down.

Kyungsoo’s tongue swept over his bottom lip, Chanyeol’s gaze snapping to his mouth at the action. Smirking, the alpha reached for the hem of his polo, twisting it up off him and letting it drop to the floor. The omega had half a mind to ask Kyungsoo to keep his jeans on considering how fucking sexy he looked in them, but the taller usually preferred skin on skin contact anyway (plus, if he forgot himself and Kyungsoo ended up spanking him, Chanyeol was in for a torturous time because he knew the alpha wouldn’t blink an eye at fucking him with the rough denim on). The escort kept his bracelet, and Chanyeol didn’t know why that was so hot, but decided to appreciate the visual for what it was.

“Bed. On your stomach, knees raised.” The alpha said, and Chanyeol felt the pool of arousal in his gut flare despite not knowing what Kyungsoo had planned for him.

He laid belly-down against the bed, fingers lightly clenched in the soft sheets as he lifted his knees, putting his ass on display for the alpha. It was easy to get self-conscious during these kind of moments, but Kyungsoo always kept the scene playing out in such a way that Chanyeol never got uncomfortable.

He relaxed when the bed dipped, feeling Kyungsoo settle behind him.

A hand came down against his left cheek, his surprised gasp turning into a stuttering moan when the pinking flesh was grabbed, squeezing appreciatively.

“You’ve been filling out so nicely, baby,” Kyungsoo praised. “All those leg days in the gym have been doing wonders for your ass.”

“Jongin kept making fun of me,” Chanyeol grumbled, pushing back into the alpha’s hand. “I wasn’t gonna let him get away with calling me pancake butt anymore.”

Kyungsoo chuckled.

“It was cute even when it was flat,” he murmured.

Chanyeol wiggled a little, pressing his smile into the sheets.

“Thank you, daddy.”

The hand on his cheek shifted, spreading him open as fingers came to rest against his entrance, already pink and glistening, winking against Kyungsoo’s digits as if begging them to push inside him already.

“Such a slutty hole,” Kyungsoo noted, almost absentmindedly, “just like its owner.”

Chanyeol felt the blood rush to his face, a little whine escaping him at the term, growing louder when Kyungsoo left his hole to stroke at his erection instead, paying special attention to the tip. The alpha teased him too much, lightly pinching the foreskin and rubbing over the omega’s slit, needy mewls dripping from Chanyeol’s lips like the precum from his cock.

“D–Daddy, please,” Chanyeol turned his head so the alpha could better hear him, “fuck me, daddy, please.”

Kyungsoo slapped his cheek again, harsher than the last time and making the omega yelp.

“Good sluts _wait_,” the alpha grunted. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Yes, daddy, I–I understand,” Chanyeol replied weakly. He didn’t want to admit how much he liked this, but he had a feeling Kyungsoo could tell by the way Chanyeol leaked a little harder from both ends.

The alpha pressed two fingers against Chanyeol’s rim again, pausing briefly enough that the omega had time to speak up if he wanted, but the taller started with two fingers often enough that he knew it wouldn’t bother him so he remained quiet, pushing his hips back against Kyungsoo.

The alpha’s thumb brushed against the dip of Chanyeol’s ass where he held him open before there were two thick fingers dipping past the omega’s slick opening, and even though the taller was expecting it, he still groaned a little at the stretch, making himself relax as Kyungsoo pushed in deeper, already beginning to scissor him.

The alpha already knew where Chanyeol’s prostate was by this point, choosing not to brush over it as he prepared the omega.

“How does it feel, baby?” Kyungsoo questioned, twisting his fingers in such a way that it resulted in a squelching noise as the omega’s slick dribbled out of him and down his thigh.

Chanyeol whimpered a little, still embarrassed by the lewd action despite Kyungsoo’s kink for it; the alpha loved playing with his ass, always getting more turned on when he saw the way Chanyeol got so wet for him. The omega couldn’t handle the intensity of it, so he didn’t ask for it often, but he also knew how much Kyungsoo got off on making him squirt.

“G–Good,” the omega replied shakily, “it feels s–so good, daddy.”

Kyungsoo made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, and Chanyeol felt the alpha’s erection press up against his thigh for the first time, bare and searing against him.

“Can you take me like this?” the alpha asked.

Chanyeol shivered at the thought of having Kyungsoo plunge into him with such minimal prep. On one hand, the omega liked a bit of a stretch, but on the other hand, two fingers plus cock still wasn’t enough to prep him for the alpha’s knot.

Chanyeol was spoiled; he always wanted to cum on Kyungsoo’s swollen knot if he could.

But the omega was already wrought with need, was hungry for the alpha to just _fuck_ him, and he didn’t want to wait anymore.

“P–Please, daddy, do it.” Chanyeol answered, voice quaking already and he hadn’t even gotten the other’s dick in him yet.

Kyungsoo rubbed up against his prostate as he pulled his fingers out, the action purposeful and teasing. Chanyeol shook, fingers clenching in the bedspread as he arched downward, cock nearly catching against the material but the alpha’s strong grip on him keeping him from doing so.

He expected the punishing spank that came for misbehaving, but it still didn’t prepare him for the stinging pain, tears springing to his eyes.

What he didn’t expect was Kyungsoo grabbing his wrists, crossing over them over the small of the omega’s back, grip deliciously tight.

Chanyeol had momentarily forgotten that he’d asked Kyungsoo to hold him down, distracted by the teasing, but now that the moment was finally upon them, he felt as if he was coming alive, ready to shake apart just from being held so unyieldingly.

Kyungsoo let Chanyeol test his grip, wrists wringing in the alpha’s iron-clad grasp but unable to free himself.

“Remember: hold up one finger to slow and two to stop.” Kyungsoo reminded him, and Chanyeol made sure to speak up so the alpha could hear him.

“I’ll remember, daddy.”

Kyungsoo leaned forward, brushing his tip against Chanyeol’s twitching entrance, and the omega almost thought the alpha was going to tease him again, but was proven utterly wrong when Kyungsoo sunk his cockhead into him without any more preamble and punched all the air out of Chanyeol’s lungs.

The omega was trembling by the time the alpha bottomed out, sparks of pain amidst the jolts of pleasure that danced behind his lids as Kyungsoo stretched out his wet walls with his sizeable girth. Normally, he’d use his hands to ground himself, but since they were restrained in the alpha’s unassailable grip, Chanyeol resorted to biting at the bedsheets, saliva dampening the fabric as he tried to adjust through the burn.

“You wanted to be owned?” Kyungsoo mused, tone raising goosebumps of anticipation on Chanyeol’s skin, complying when the alpha pushed down between his shoulder blades and pinned his top half down too. “So be it, baby.”

And then he drew back, pistoning back inside Chanyeol with a thrust so powerful it almost had the omega’s knees slipping. He barely had time to try to rebalance himself before Kyungsoo was ramming back in, setting a hard, jostling pace that was much faster than any he had used before. Chanyeol didn’t have a chance to catch his breath, every ounce of air knocking out of him as Kyungsoo’s hips drove in and out of his hole, fucking him open ruthlessly.

And Chanyeol could do nothing but lay there, ass up and pinned as he took it, drooling into the covers because he just couldn’t keep his mouth closed, jaw slackened with pleasure as wrecked moans tumbled out of him into his mattress.

“God, you should just see how well your greedy little hole is taking me.” Kyungsoo huffed, voice rough as his grip tightened. “I only used two fingers but you’re sucking me in like I used twice that. Sometimes I’m surprised my knot’s enough for you.”

Chanyeol would’ve immediately replied with something sappy and sincere, but he was busy desperately chewing on cotton as his ass got pounded. Instead, he clenched down on the alpha, trying to draw him deeper and Kyungsoo groaned, fingers squeezing so tight against Chanyeol’s wrists that the omega knew he’d have to wear long sleeves or some sort of wrist cuffs to cover the bruises forming that were forming.

It was getting harder to breathe, but even after turning his head some, his face was still half-buried in the covers. He didn’t care too much about it though, because he was getting ploughed into the sheets like he wanted. His eyes were screwed shut, wanton moans spilling from his open mouth and straight to Kyungsoo’s dick.

“You just have no idea what you do to me, do you, baby boy?” The alpha sighed, the words breathy and blanketing over the omega, settling deeper into his skin than even the press of the Kyungsoo’s fingers.

And then Kyungsoo changed his angle so that he was passing harshly over the omega’s prostate and Chanyeol wailed, going boneless as his knees finally slid and his lower half fell atop the bed. The alpha’s hand stopped pressing down between his shoulders, going to grip at the taller’s hip and yanking him back up.

“Can’t even stay on your knees.” Kyungsoo scoffed, making Chanyeol whine. “Is it that good? Does my cock render you that useless?” he growled.

Chanyeol was sobbing, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as he nodded as best he could, stammering out affirmatives. He was spiraling, unable to focus on anything but the push of Kyungsoo’s cock, the immobilization of his hands, the cotton shoved up in his face, and the fireworks of sharp, blistering pleasure shooting through him with each rub against his sweet spot.

“D–Daddy, pl–please,” Chanyeol was begging, “wanna–wanna cum. Please, _please_!”

Kyungsoo leaned down, pressing up against Chanyeol’s back, hips snapping roughly against the omega’s as he fit his tongue into one of the dips of the taller’s spine.

“Have you earned it?” he questioned lowly.

Chanyeol was blubbering, unable to give a clear answer because Kyungsoo kept jabbing over his prostate, not even sure he was breathing properly if at all because of how fucking _wrecked_ the alpha made him feel.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo puffed after a moment, sounding faintly amused, “answer this correctly and I’ll let you cum all over yourself, baby.”

“Yes, _yes_, a–anything, daddy,” the omega hiccupped.

“Whose little slut are you? Whose _best boy_ are you?”

Kyungsoo’s hold on his wrists and hip tightened, teeth scraping over the sweat-damp skin of Chanyeol’s shoulder blade and feeling the taller clamp down desperately around him.

“Y–Yours, yours, _yours_,” Chanyeol replied at once, keening brokenly, “oh _god_, daddy, _please_!”

Kyungsoo was satisfied with the omega’s response, rewarding the taller with a kiss to his back and the words Chanyeol had been dying to hear:

“Cum, baby.”

Chanyeol finally let go of the tight reins of restraint he’d been keeping on his impending release, only needing a few more thrusts before he came untouched onto his sheets, walls quivering around the alpha’s cock as he clenched sporadically.

Kyungsoo kept fucking him through it, clearly not in a hurry to his own orgasm. The omega started whimpering from the shocks of overstimulation, cock spurting in bursts against his stomach, finally registering the ache in his arms from having them drawn back tautly for so long.

He didn’t even have to curl his fingers to sign for Kyungsoo to slow down, the alpha a beat quicker and slowing in his thrusts before pulling out. He let go of Chanyeol’s wrists, which fell tiredly onto the bed. The escort turned the taller onto his side, straddling Chanyeol’s thigh as he placed the other leg atop his own shoulder.

The alpha traced the omega’s puffy rim with his fingers, gentle yet still making the taller squirm in sensitivity.

“Do you want my knot?” Kyungsoo questioned softly, stroking the dewy skin of Chanyeol’s thigh absently.

“Always,” the omega replied immediately, if not a bit windedly.

Kyungsoo’s lips quirked.

“But can you handle it now?” he elaborated.

Chanyeol licked his lips, eyes closing as he let himself relax into the sheets, lazy with post-orgasm endorphins.

“Yes, daddy,” he mumbled.

Kyungsoo pushed three fingers back into Chanyeol, and the omega’s own fingers twitched, lids fluttering as he arched out a little. He was loose and floaty, letting the alpha do as he pleased with him.

He gasped quietly when Kyungsoo added a fourth, and he didn’t even have it in him to complain when they squelched in and out. The alpha stretched him out for another minute before pulling out, and Chanyeol clenched on air, brow pinching at the emptiness.

Kyungsoo sunk his cock back into him, clean hand coming up to brush the omega’s cheek, and Chanyeol turned to nuzzle it, lips caressing the alpha’s skin. He absently noticed that it was the hand that Kyungsoo wore his rope bracelet on, inhaling the woodsy scent that wafted up from it.

The escort began to move again, and Chanyeol usually would’ve worked his hips back down on the younger, but he was still pleasantly buzzed and sluggish from his orgasm, so he decided that a few clenches here and there would be enough.

Kyungsoo seemed to finally be getting close, knot nudging nearer and nearer to Chanyeol’s entrance. Too tired to use his voice, the omega reached down and spread himself wider, blinking slowly up at the alpha.

There was that soft look on the younger’s face again, and Chanyeol let himself consider it fondness, maybe even adoration. Kyungsoo’s fingers trailed over the taller’s lips, running over them idly as he thrust a little deeper, knot pushing inside the omega.

“_Oh_,” Chanyeol breathed against Kyungsoo’s fingers, eyes rolling back a little.

Kyungsoo’s hips ground into him, slowly and minutely, and Chanyeol loved it; loved how he could feel each throbbing vein inside him, the way his walls gave so easily to the alpha’s knot.

The escort knew that just a little shift further up would let his head press right against the sensitive tissue that drove his omega crazy with bliss, so that’s what he did.

There were little pricks of tears in Chanyeol’s eyes from the stimulation, gloss-smeared lips parting again to let out tiny moans as his gaze went glassy, cheeks hued bright and still sticky-wet from crying earlier. His hair glowed misty-white in the moonlight that filtered in from the window, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but compare the omega to something precious and angelic.

Kyungsoo was in _deep_, both metaphorically and literally.

He dropped his hand to Chanyeol’s erection, the omega hard again but not painfully so. The taller shuddered, a quiet noise slipping from his throat as Kyungsoo pumped his erection. The alpha turned his head slightly, nosing at Chanyeol’s leg as he pressed his lips against the dimple of his knee.

Chanyeol reached a hand out, threading his fingers with Kyungsoo’s as he forced his heavy lids to stay open so he could drink in the picture of his alpha above him. The younger was just as sweaty as him, muscles flexing under skin as he moved, and his big, dark eyes were shut as he let himself feel Chanyeol’s tight, wet heat coaxing him further and further to release.

“Daddy’s so pretty…” Chanyeol whispered, thumb stroking over the back of the alpha’s hand. “Ah, I’m so lucky.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened, lashes casting long shadows against his cheeks as he smiled, half-hidden against the omega’s knee.

“I could say the same,” he murmured against his skin. “I have a lovely baby boy that takes care of me well; I bet everyone’s jealous.”

Chanyeol squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand and knot, a cheeky quirk to his lips.

“Let them be,” he stated. “At the end of the day, I only wanna be yours anyway.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze went warmer at that, nothing searingly overwhelming, but intense and stirring as he shifted Chanyeol’s leg from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow, leaning down as he pressed a little deeper into the omega.

Chanyeol pushed off the bed some to meet him, and he would’ve had better stability if he’d used both hands, but he didn’t want to stop holding Kyungsoo’s, so he made do. The alpha cupped his jaw, tongue twisting into Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol’s second release took said omega by surprise, spilling over Kyungsoo’s hand as his jaw went slack, panting against the alpha’s mouth.

This time, the rhythmic clamping of his walls brought Kyungsoo to completion too, prolonging what normally would’ve been a quicker orgasm for Chanyeol as he got filled with the alpha’s cum, one set of toes curling into the sheets as the other twitched against Kyungsoo’s side.

Chanyeol turned so that he was lying on his back, only wincing minimally at the pull of Kyungsoo’s knot, but he raised his arms up and looked up at the alpha with sleepy eyes and lip threatening to jut into a pout if he was denied.

“Cuddles?”

Kyungsoo smiled again, and Chanyeol wanted to forever memorize how soft and endearing the alpha looked, having seen the other’s duality of strict and domineering to cute and squishy before, but still as taken with it as the first time.

The alpha laid against him, settling into his arms and tucking his head under the omega’s chin. Chanyeol squeezed him briefly, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s hair as he mumbled into it.

“Thank you…”

Kyungsoo hummed questioningly against his chest, own arms wound around Chanyeol.

“For what, baby?”

“For saying yes to dating me. Going to the club with me. Listening to me. Treating me so well. I could go on, but I’ll settle for everything.”

Kyungsoo’s hold tightened, taking a breath as he pressed a kiss against the omega’s pec.

“I hope I never get used to it,” he sighed, and Chanyeol made a curious sound. “You being sweet and meaning every word of it. I want to feel as surprised and touched every time and never get tired of it.”

Chanyeol paused, stroking the alpha’s back as he came up with a reply.

“You haven’t gotten tired yet. I think that accounts for something,” he said. “Though, I say that you should just stop thinking so hard and go cuddle-brained; enjoy our break.”

Kyungsoo murmured inaudibly, the weight of his head growing heavier as he seemed to settle in and do as Chanyeol suggested. The omega swallowed thickly, feeling something syrupy and tender settle gooey-warm all the way down to the marrow of his bones, chest feeling much too small to hold all of the things he felt for the alpha snug in his arms.

“…Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“I really like you.”

“I really like you, too, Chanyeol. Now, sleep. I’ll clean us up later.”

“…you’re the best.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> what i like as i write more and more on chansoo is that chanyeol's more forward bc he realizes that for as strict kyungsoo is with him, he can get away with some things bc kyungsoo's just as whipped for him as chanyeol is him asdfjkshdfksdf
> 
> i just love this pair and series and everything aaaaaah
> 
> i definitely have more parts planned out (including the edgeplay and overstimulation I haven't forgotten your request Zairanang) but as of rn it's as follows: first anniversary, something vague and cryptic bc i wanna leave the surprise but DRAMA, the edgeplay, then probably married pregnancy bc i'm weak for domesticity :p
> 
> these are all fluid and can be shifted around/still have room to be worked with so def hmu if y'all wanna certain things/kinks and i'll try to incorporate them as best i can <3


End file.
